who am i
by bynon carget
Summary: i love Ryo, its truth no not that way , anyhow i though igive the allow fighter a chance to change to turn into a way past cool fighter , would he be able to ? why dont you peek in and let me know what you think , i really need to know its a much help fo


Who am I? I opened my eyes on fighting, growing stronger carrying on the legacy of our school It was my only goal ever no dreams no other desires Just fight  
  
  
  
Note: I don't owe Ryo Sakazaki, nor any of the SNK fighters, however I love them and couldn't help but to write this, bare with me tell me what you think, and what should I do I am not perfect but I am working on it ;), please send my what you think about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt the cold steel on my skin, my blood oozing out of my wounds mixing with the rusted metal under, my mind commanded my body to stand my pride screamed at it to go back and win the fight but above all I was a mere human, with weaknesses and with limits no matter how hard I wanted or tried to ignore it, its the absolute truth. K the white harried man spat in disgust at the fallen fighter in front of him "is this the invincible dragon? How pathetic", the fight had not lived for long K the colon of Kyo was far too fast for the Kyogan ((not sure who it spelled let me know please)) leader, slipping his hands into his tight pockets K moved away his heavy boots echoing on the rusted metal in the old factory they fought in, Ryo remained still where he fall it wasn't the pain from K flames or punishes that hurt it was something more the young fighter had no idea what it was, he allowed his mind to wonder to questions things he always believed in as clear truth, it burned hurt and shock the very foundations of Ryo being. It wasn't till late at night that Ryo made it home long after the fight was over, with a heavy steps Ryo pushed through the family neat house stepping into the neat hall, his father Tkuma was meditating with his legs bend underneath him, Yuri his younger daughter rushed over to her older brother from inside "Ryo are you alright?" she clutched on the monk fighter with her fingers but all she got in respond was a faint nod and some low words she couldn't even understand, Ryo pushed on beyond her leaving his sister behind, Takuma rose from his place, the older fighter clutched his fingers in determination "its alright my son, we will get them next year what doesn't kill you " Ryo snapped back at his father " make you stronger eh? Is that it dad? Is that what you want of your own kids? To fight and fight and fight for the honor of the mighty Keyogen school? Is that what we really are to you? Tools to prove that the path your father picked for you is the only right one" Ryo only stopped to take in some air both members of his family was in state of shock unable to reply the orange dressed fighter took a step closer to his father and teacher "will guess what dad I got news for you, others survive without your holy Kyogen teachings, how many years do you need to get that through your thick skull?" The blond fighter was about to add something when a hard slap crossed his cheek, it made him turn his face to the side from the both the force and the surprise, Ryo spat some blood from his reopened lip cut, turning his gaze back it picked up his baby sister she stood in front of him with her hand still in the air she had the strangest look Ryo seen disbelieve, horror pain in a heartbreaking mix. For a moment no one moved it seemed that time stood still at the Sakazaki house before Ryo moved at first Yuri thought he would hit her back but all that he did was to rip off his old karate jacket throwing it away Ryo turned on his feel and returned where he came slamming the door behind him.  
  
A year later.  
  
The art of fighting team made an entry for the first time without the leader of the team, Yuri picked up the empty seat leaving her dad to tack charge of the team of course the Italian playboy Robert remained by the Sakszaki family the whole time, their first fight was up against the Iori team, Yuri decided she would go on first, followed by Robert and last came Takuma. Yuri sighed nervously she rubbed her hands together glancing around the large crowds surrounding this year opening match, on the other side stood the famous Iori, he had his head lowered down with hands in his pockets broadly waiting, Takuma pat his daughter shoulder encouraging "don't worry, I am sure you will do fine whatever happens just remember I am proud of you" Robert jumped in "yeah if that klutz give you hard time, you just call my name" Yuri smiled faintly "ah, Robert there isn't any striker this year" He shrugged his shoulders lightly "so I will still kick his rear for you, and the team sake of course" he added those last words quickly as he finally noticed Tkuma silent glances at him.  
  
Yuri charged at her devilish foe she was so determent to win this time she wont allow her team to fail they wont not on with her around anyhow, clutching her fingers together Yuri took a moment before lunching her fist forward lunching her fireball straight into Iori face, he didn't even budge cry of pain not even mock she felt his fingers clutching on both sides of her face lifting her off her feet's with ease, Iori throw his young foe to the other side before lunching his own attack, slamming his elbow into Yuri jaw, Iori quickly moved to ramming his other fist into her small body, he was so sure of his victory his confident in his skills were above normal, he was shocked when Yuri managed to block his thrust on her arm pushing it aside and opening his body for her devastating art move, Yuri finger almost felt Iori backbones as her fist stroke so deep into his stomach, Iori felt a flow of his own blood exploding into his mouth before Yuri send him flying with her uppercut. The crowds went wild as Yuri knocked Iori off his feet they cheered the youngest of the art of fighting team, however from his place on the ground he began to laugh his insane laugh sending the whole stadium into silence, he stood on his feet brushing his red hair coldly, Iori smirked lightly "child games" it was all he spoke before he lunched his art move "mid masher " Yuri was stunned in place she couldn't move her feet didn't respond she just closed her eyes and waited for the pain, however it never came Yuri opened her wide brown eyes to find her self on the ground, Iori was performing his deadly attack on someone else she couldn't see much from his back, with a finally cry of anger Iori send the man who came to stop him into purple flames, smoke clouded the area blocking what or who was it, moments later when it cleared out, it exposed a blond man, he had on a pair of old blue jeans, brown warned out boots, and a light black shirt under a brown jacket, the man smiled sarcastically at Iori "hi there" his hand flew grabbing Iori by his caller snatching him forward the blond man slammed his forehead into Iori's. 


End file.
